


Helping Hand

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Nonhuman, mamono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A young man's destiny is to be loved by a hellspawn, not the human knights he crushes on.





	Helping Hand

_Another request_

_RealityWarper_  
_Could you make a story about a Hellhound bouncer that is so tall and muscular she makes Jinkos and Minotaurs look like normal monsters?_  
_About the story I was thinking of this scenario: A guy that likes stronger women is heartbroken because the female knights in his town want nothing to do with him, all of them wanting heroes and other knights instead (he lives in an order town). So he took a long walk and without noticing it walked all the way to the neighbouring town which is a monster town, he stumbles upon a mamono bar and as he wants to get drunk and forget about everything he goes there, normally he wouldn't go there as it is tabu in The Order to interact with monsters, but right now he doesn't give a fuck about anything and goes in anyway. There he meets the Hellhound, he only wants to get drunk but monster girls keep hitting on him at the lone table he sat, so he goes and ask the Hellhound if she can keep other monster girls away as he only wants to get drunk and forget about his problems. The Hellhound interprets this as he asking for her protection and thinks that is cute. So the Hellhound seduce him and rapes him._  
_Edited by RealityWarper 6 days ago_

_SPARTAN-047_  
_Sounds workable, I'll see what I can do about this one._  
_6 days ago_  


_RealityWarper_  
_Thanks, you are awesome!_  
_6 days ago_  


_SPARTAN-047_  
_^_^ It will take a while, and it may not be too long since I have a long WIP for Spazerz already, around 80 pages._  
_6 days ago_  


_RealityWarper reply to #4_  
_SPARTAN-047 wrote:_  
^_^ _It will take a while, and it may not be too long since I have a long WIP for Spazerz already, around 80 pages._  
_That's fine, you don't have to include the scene where the knights reject him or the walk, you can start with him finding the bar and he just tells what happened or how he got there._

 

_Fetishes: femdom_

 

_Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, mamono, hellhound_

 

 

The man walked over to the woman standing next to the pet shop. 

‘Would you like to go out with me?’ he asked. ‘I’ve got a cute roomful of teddy bears. Wouldn’t you like to cuddle up to them?’

The woman snorted. ‘Oh God, another pathetic worm who wants to go out with my by proving he’s sensitive! Get lost, buster.’

She threw her cigarette to the ground and started walking away, leaving the man staring after her in a mixture of shock, amazement, and déjà vu.

He hung his head sadly. Why was it always the same for him? Why didn’t even normal women like him?

He could understand that about the knights who served the Order realm. It was comprehendible that the knights would want someone of similar status, but why would normal women who couldn’t even fight turn him down? What gave them the idea they deserved a big strong hulk who would leap in front of them to take a spear? Why did they think they deserved anything more than a man’s flesh spear going into their sheaths and covering their pussy walls with a truckload of hot cream? 

He walked to the area behind the bar. Maybe there would be someone who was a little more gentle. 

He walked up to a gentle, feminine woman who was leaning against the wall, looking lost and forlorn. He raised a hand to touch her snow-white arm. She started and walked backwards, and then her expression changed completely when she saw who had touched her. Her brows went down and her face twisted in a scowl.

‘Ma’am, please don’t be offended at this,’ he said, ‘but I thought you looked like a nice woman to take out and I’d like to know you better. Would you –’

He was answered with a shove in the chest which sent him staggering backwards to land on his butt. The woman snorted and walked away.

‘I don’t sleep with or drink with cowards like you,’ she said dismissively. ‘If you want me, you better be at least five and three-quarters of an inch taller than me, have huge biceps, and be a braveheart. A warrior who knows no equal, someone who has never been defeated, and who can deal with any situation without flinching or turning back. He needs to be uncaring even in the face of death, and if he does die, he better die after killing every last man or woman who struck him even with a graze! That is my kind of man, peasant! Do you get it?’

He stared at her in amazement, wondering where she got such a speech from. He finally decided he was better off joking about it. ‘Did you make it impromptu, or have you been rehearsing that speech since you were born? It’s a really good one!’

He started clapping, the sound echoing around the place. The woman glared at him, infuriated, and drew her sword from the sheath at her belt. She walked up to him and leaned down, her face almost touching his as if for a kiss. She raised the sword and, much to his horror, swung it at his neck. He yelped and held up his hands defensively over his face. Her blade stopped at his neck, the sharp edge grazing it lightly. A trickle of blood came out of his neck and flowed down his shirt, staining the side.

He stared up at her with a mixture of fear, anger and exasperation. He couldn’t understand why every woman he met was treating him like this. He didn’t deserve this.

‘That ought to make it clear what I’m capable of, worm,’ said the woman, removing her sword from his neck and placing it back in her scabbard. ‘Remember: I don’t take any sort of messing around from the men I hate. And you’re now on the list, toerag. Don’t ever meet me again, or it’ll be all the worse for you.

She turned around and started walking away. He glared after her, wondering why she had been such a bitch. Surely she could signal her disinterest in a better way. 

He watched as she walked to the corner and disappeared around it. Wondering where she was going and deciding to try again, he jogged forwards and turned the corner. He saw her going ahead, about to reach some tables where a group of men and women were sitting around and getting themselves drunk senseless.

He ran forward to her as quietly as he could. He didn’t want to scare or upset her, he just wanted her to give him a chance. One fucking chance so he could show her he had the quality of caring, even if he didn’t have all the ideal characteristics she was looking for.

He scurried behind the woman as she went towards the men and women getting tipsy in typical Friday night fashion. He was already on the grass of the lawn now where the tables were set, and he had to run to keep up with every stride of hers. She was actually taller than him and might even be a warrior, judging from the sword at her waist and the control she had over her combat skills. The sword was sharp and dangerous enough to slice his head off, but she had stopped it at the right moment and simply kept it against his neck to enhance the warning she gave him. He still felt she was a jerk, but maybe she would soften if she saw his request was sincere. He didn’t want to lose the opportunity to have her in case she was a fighter. Women who were trained in combat, those who could protect themselves and others around him were the types for him, or so he felt.

Too bad they had other types. 

He noticed the woman had moved further ahead while he was lost in his own thoughts of a happy ending and jogged forwards. The woman reached the nearest table and, much to his horror, sank down on a chair. One which already had a seven foot tall, muscular blonde man sitting in it. He quirked an eyebrow and remained as he was, indifferent and aloof. The woman didn’t seem to mind, though, because she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

‘Hello,’ she said. Her voice was completely opposite of how she had behaved with him. Sweet, gentle and flirty. What the hell? How could she just transform into an innocent maiden with this punk? ‘Want to get drunk with me, handsome?’

The knight looked down at her dispassionately and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. She giggled and accepted it, sucking his tongue into her mouth and making lewd sounds as their lips were glued together.

The rejected man stood there, shocked and stupefied as the huge knight leaned down and kissed her neck, leaving little bites up and down it. She giggled and pinched his nose, murmuring ‘cute!’ as he continued feeling her up. He reached behind her and pulled the helmet on her belt off to place it on the table. He used one hand to undo the buckle on her belt and pulled it out of her tunic, sword and all. She giggled as he threw it to the ground and began kissing down her neck, reaching her breasts. She squealed as he tried to push his face into them, her relatively tiny hands grabbing at his neck and pushing at it.

’N-no!’ she giggled. ‘Don’t! You naughty boy, you’re going way too fast!’

Disregarding her remonstrances, the towering hulk grabbed her tunic and pulled it open, revealing a lacy bra and palmable breasts of decent size. He nuzzled his face into her breasts, ignoring her giggling and demands that he stop right now or she would take out her sword. He raised his head and met her gaze levelly, his strong hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

‘I don’t think so, little girl,’ he said, pulling her forwards. ‘The only one who will be taking out any swords and shoving it deep into anyone else will be me, just like I do in my battles. Get your clothes off, I need my sword in your sheath and between those lovely round stones of yours. And you can call me King Arthur when I pull my Excalibur from the soft little rock between your legs. Hurry up, or I’ll do it myself.’

The woman giggled and kept saying ‘no! You’re so pushy, you know that!’ even as she tugged her top down, then reached behind her to take her bra off. The miserable man didn’t get to see what her breasts were like, since the huge mountain of a bloke dived between her breasts as soon as her bra fluttered to the ground, licking and tasting them like ice cream scoops. 

He hung his head as the knights made out, their tongues twirling passionately around each other. He was heartbroken. The knights swore oaths to protect everyone. Why wouldn’t they at least protect him from their own wrath. 

He turned around and started walking out of the place. As he reached the corner which led to the exit, he turned and cast another sad glance at the kissing pair, their mouths meeting as one being and their hands all over each other. The man was groping her tits and feeling how smooth and flat her stomach was, while she was feeling his hard, bulging biceps. He looked down at his own arms, cursing his genetics for the thin arms he had got, and turned the corner. He walked to the exit, the scene he just saw replaying in his head over and over again.

He couldn’t stand this. He would just find another bar he could get drunk in and forget about his failures.

 

*********************

 

He walked along the road without really noticing where he was going. He stumbled along the street, looking for the drinking cup sign.

There seemed to be none. Or they weren’t open. Or even worse, maybe they went unnoticed in all this darkness since they didn’t have lights on, perhaps they just forgot to set up signs.

He went on, struggling to see through his tears and the haze surrounding him. He saw a small set of lights in the distance. His hopes rising, he started running through the streets, heading right for the signboard he could see.

He reached it and tried to read it. He wiped his eyes and used his handkerchief to mop up any remaining wetness, and stared at the board. 

Damn.

It was America’s favourite pictogram. A picture of a knife and fork. He had found a restaurant sign. A goddamn restaurant.

He turned around and started heading back up the street, feeling cold and miserable. He shouldn’t have bothered. This was a waste of time, he should have gone home and slept. He couldn’t afford to make any more mistakes just to get drunk with someone.

As he walked along the road, passing a nearby strip club, a voice hailed him.

‘Hey there, cutie! Need a place for a quickie?’

He turned his head slowly. His eyes popped out and he felt his heart flutter.

The woman who was waving to him from near a pictogram showing a wine bottle pouring a generous dose into a wine glass was an eight-foot tall goddess of pure muscular beauty. Her arms were massive, enough to lift and crush boulders in one go. Her abs were so well defined, ceremonial armour could be formed out of those and sold for a fortune. Eight packs of hard, solid abs, each like a steel plate, were shining in the dim light of the board. They looked smooth and shiny. He almost felt his tongue shoot out of his mouth in anticipation of tasting them. He realised he was almost about to get on his knees, his tongue half hanging out of his mouth and ready to do what this goddess commanded. He snapped to attention, blushing at what he was sure was a ridiculous sight with him trying to lick air. He slowly walked over to the hellhound, trying not to gaze up and down her body, but it was so damn hard. Not his dick, the fact that she was a gorgeous beast.

Her skin was a dusky black, more than the night which had fallen upon them. Her legs were like two concrete columns reinforced with cement, the thick thighs and bulging calves making him wonder what it would be like to be between them, his face in her pussy and eating her out with gusto. He could just imagine the hellhound snapping her fingers, and then forcing him to his knees when he stared at her body, unable to move from the mesmerising sight of her enormous breasts snapping out of the leather bra she wore. The same one holding up her mountains right now. She wore leather hotpants which were ripped in a few places. The bits which covered her ass were ripped off so that the lower parts of her rear stuck out from them. Her tail was quite long and fluffy, the fur well-brushed and maintained. Her ears were like a dog’s, upright and twitching. She had fluffy paw-pads, each digit ending in wicked-looking claws which could probably tear a wall to shreds. Her back showed hints of muscle too, the shoulder blades popping out through her skin as he could see when she bent over to pick up a piece of paper which was on the ground. She looked at it, and then directed a jet of burning orange flames towards it with her eyes like Cyclops from X-Men. The paper burned into ashes and crumpled to the ground.

It looked like he had left Order territory and gone into mamono lands. He didn't care though, he was too desperate for some human, or rather nonhuman contact. He walked over to her, and stood in front of her, watching the paper disappear with her magical flames.

She looked back up at him, smiling a little at how his mouth gaped open in surprise at her abilities. She raised a claw and beckoned him forwards. He moved towards her nervously, his mouth dry. He swallowed several times to moisten his parched throat, but it didn’t help. She was both sexy and intimidating, enough to make him harder than diamonds and wonder if she would tear him apart just with a look.

‘So, cutie, you still want that quickie?’ she asked.

His jaw dropped. He didn’t know that mamono would just proposition someone that blatantly. He swallowed again and opened his mouth to ask what she meant, although he was sure he already knew. He raised a hand slowly, wondering what she was going to do to him. Probably in a back alley behind this bar.

The hellhound burst into surprisingly feminine giggles at the look on his face. ‘It’s all right, I won’t eat you up. Unless that’s what you want. I meant a quick drink if you’re up for it.’

He opened his mouth again, and this time he could speak. ‘Um, with you? Y-Yeah, sure, I didn’t think you’d want to –‘

The hellhound placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘Oh, you flatter little old me, really. But no, not with me. I meant in the bar. You seemed to need a little pick-me-up. I’m the bouncer, and I’m guarding the place for now, unfortunately. You’ll have to do without me for now, I’m afraid. My duty hours will last a while.’

She gave him a warm, sincere smile, and his heart melted. He would do anything to be able to go out with this goddess. He could give up everything he owned, any vacation he wanted to go to, to kiss her once. Or rather, have her kiss him. He knew how forceful and persistent hellhounds were, and he wanted to experience it for himself. 

‘Bouncer, huh?’ he said. He seemed to have forgotten to move his mouth. She was taking his breath, and his sanity away. ‘It really suits you. You're really se-strong, you know.’

The hellhound smiled at him. It was a smile which communicated she was perfectly aware of what he had been about to say. ‘Thank you, dearie. Now run inside before it closes. I’d love to talk, but maybe that could wait for a little while? It won’t be long before the bar closes, so you could have your drink, and then I’ll be with you when we’ve shut up shop. Go on, darling.’

‘O-okay,’ he stammered, his eyes travelling to her abs. He walked past her as slowly as he dared, looking over every inch of her body. She was too damn hot _not_ to notice. He could see how her legs started form the bottom of her ass, stretching down to those soft foot-paws he could imagine wrapped around him. He walked past her and turned around, walking backwards now as she gazed towards the door of the bar, looking out for other patrons. Her ass was enormous and very muscular, as well defined as a calligraphy plate. He looked down the backs of her strong thighs and legs, and then stared at her back. He felt something twitch downstairs, and quickly clamped a hand over his growing boner. It would be really embarrassing to pop one right now. He gave a soft whimper as he saw the hard muscles in her back, imagining what it would be like to give her an oil massage right now as she stood there. He didn’t care who would watch or laugh at him, he just wanted to feel up that body. He wondered what she would do if his touch aroused her enough. Most likely whip around and slam that hard body on his, feeling him up and rubbing him in a massage of her own. She would pin him down and rip all their clothing off, slamming her hips on his and riding him ragged until morning. And he would love it with all his heart, eventually directing his love to her.

He felt his ass bump against the door leading to the inside of the bar, and jolted himself into wakefulness by slapping his forehead. He really needed to get drunk or get laid. Even though both could be a good feeling.

He turned around and walked into the bar. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol assaulted his nostrils. He wrinkled it a little, then took a deep breath. It felt as if they were _really_ drinking in there. The mamono could probably put away a hundred more pints than a human could.

The bar was filled with mamono of every shape and size. Pretty kikimora maids in uniform walked along the tables, distributing drinks and snacks to the patrons. One of them was in a hadaka apron, and actually letting any customer feel up her tits and ass under it if they wanted to. She giggled as a slim man with lean muscles reached up her apron to rub her ass in circles, and then pinch it as she bent over to pick up a fork which she had dropped on purpose. She stood up as he reached to the other buttock, rubbing her creamy flesh and grabbing her butt cheek in a hand, squeezing it like it was a lemon. She squealed as she felt his hand rubbing against her asshole and squirmed away, but he grabbed her and bent her over the table. He flipped her apron over her ass on her back and started spanking and groping her properly, using one hand to open up her ass cheeks and inserting his finger into her rectum a little. He took out his finger and sucked on it, lubing it up, and then shoved it back inside to finger fuck her tiny little pucker. She squealed and giggled, muttering ‘no!’ several times under her breath. He responded by adding a second finger inside her ass, moving both in and out of her with increasing tempo.

He tore his eyes away from the tempting sight and looked around. There were jinkos, tall and muscle-bound, though not as much as the hellhound, chattering to each other in groups. A few onis walked through the bar, carrying their buckets of ale. One noticed him and gave him a sultry wink, gesturing him to join her with her palm up. Embarrassed, he raised both hands with his palms towards her in the ‘I’m fine’ gesture, his cheeks heating up. The oni chuckled and called out across the bar, ‘If you change your mind, we’re over there!’ She pointed to a corner. He followed her finger, and noticed a large group of onis sitting there, all with huge buckets of ale, rum, and what looked like scotch. They waved at him again, and he repeated the ‘no thanks’ nonverbally, They shook their heads sadly and resumed drinking.

He looked around at the rest of the bar. There were other onis behind the bar, and many more in the crowd. The bar also had tall, powerful werewolves, a few minotaurs swinging their weapons as they looked for prey, and even some holstaurs, though they appeared to be with their special men already. They were rubbing some men’s hands, or crotches in some cases, but the men didn’t mind. They were most likely attached.

He jumped as he felt a pinch on his bottom, and turned around. A grinning amazoness looked down at him, her hand on his hip. He tried to squirm away, but her grip held. He gazed at her fearfully. Meanwhile, a trio of a jinko, a werewolf, and an ogre had also noticed. They surrounded him. 

‘Hey, kiddo,’ said the amazoness, slapping his bottom. He winced and blushed, wishing she wouldn’t do that. She stepped up to him and grabbed his buttocks in her hands, kneading them like dough. ‘Need a drink?’

The ogre walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, massaging them. ‘Yeah, kid, we can buy you all you need. Just say the word.’ She took his hand and placed it on her own abs. They were hard, green and solid – just not to the extent of that hellhound.

The werewolf gave him a toothy grin and stepped forward, groping his buns along with the amazoness. ‘If you come home with me, I could give you an “all you can eat” party. You’re hungry, aren’t you?’ She grabbed his other hand and placed it on her crotch. ‘Come on. You know you want to.’

The jinko smirked and kneeled in front of him, her paws starting to knead his crotch. To his horror, he grew harder than a rock when she touched him, making the front of his pants bulge obscenely. He looked down at it and her, shivering slightly and almost about to weep. He didn’t like this, it was really embarrassing. 

‘P-please,’ he pleaded weakly. ‘Don’t do that …’

The jinko gave a throaty laugh and tucked her paws into his pants, getting ready to pull them down. ‘Don’t worry, cutie, we just want to see your body. We won’t hurt you, it’s just our lust overwhelming us. I’m sure your years of sexual frustration is getting to you as well.’ He gulped. Could mamono smell that too? ‘So we’ll help you sate your desires in us. You ready? Because even if you aren’t, here it comes.’

The other three mamono laughed softly and began groping him harder, their paws and hands rubbing over his sensitive bits like his nipples, genitals and his ass. The amazoness even dug her fingers into his crack and started exploring him inside out. She continued feeling him up with the other three mamono. The others were rubbing his thighs and undoing his belt, the jinko shoving her face in his crotch to sniff his manhood. She unbuckled him and started sliding his pants down, using her cat-like tongue to lick his underwear. The amazoness was kneeling behind him and rubbing his ass while pressing her face against it, clearly waiting eagerly for the jinko to slide his briefs down so she could explore his tight butt on her own. The ogre slipped her hands into his shirt to rub his bare shoulders and rub his bare nipples. The werewolf continued grinding her crotch into his hand.

He shut his eyes and waited for the worst. These mamono would fuck him up for sure and leave him a drained husk before long. He could now feel the amazoness starting to shove her face into his ass, moaning softly at the scent he had. The werewolf was very close to orgasm, her wetness seeping through her panties. The ogre was sucking and biting on his neck gently while she teased his nipples, and the jinko had already pulled his cock out and was sniffing it the way the amazoness sniffed his ass. She stuck out her tongue and licked the tip, a blissful expression crossing her face as she smelt how much spirit energy was still there inside him. She looked up at him and winked, drawing her tongue across her lips.

‘I’ll be sure to empty those full balls, dear,’ she said, giving his cock a wet slurp and taking the tip into her mouth. She began licking all over it, breathing it in and using her tongue to wrap all around it. He was wet and hardening slowly within moments, in spite of himself.

‘What’s going on here????!!!!!!!’ snapped a voice. It sounded deep, pissed off, and tired. The four mamono gasped and raised their heads. They went very pale.

The man turned around and spotted the hellhound bouncer standing near them, her hands on her hips. The flames in her eyes were scorching, and he was starting to sweat. Not out of nervousness, it was just that she was now so **hot**. Oh, damn the puns.

The amazoness recovered first. ‘None of your concern, roughneck. We invited this cute one for a fivesome and he agreed. Didn’t you, dear?’

‘That’s right,’ interrupted the ogre, resuming her massage. ‘He just wanted to rub himself against our hard abs, so no problem. Buzz off and mix some drinks.’

The hellhound walked forward slowly. She dwarfed the other mamono by at least a foot, so they shrank back a little when she glared them down. She turned her gaze on him, and it softened slightly. 

‘Are you okay, dear?’ she said. ‘Did these mamono treat you right? You don’t need rescuing, do you?’

He opened and shut his mouth, unable to say what he really thought. If he said they were harassing him, he knew they would take it as a personal insult and confront him later. They would most likely rape hin in an alley. If he said nothing, they would rough him up anyway and go. Either way, he knew it would hurt.

’N-no,’ he said. ‘No problem, it’s okay! Please, go on. I’ll meet you outside.

The hellhound looked at his red face carefully. ‘Are you sure?’

Before the man could answer, the jinko interrupted, ‘What are you harassing him for, bitch? He already said no, so let him be with us! We’re wasting time for our fivesome!’

‘Let him be, he’s already agreed to join her little party,’ said the amazoness, stroking his ass cheeks with both hands. ‘And we’re getting much later than usual.

The hellhound narrows her eyes, and then speaks up.

‘I don’t know what you’re up to, but keep yourselves and your faces out of his ass and crotch,’ she said coolly. ‘You’re up to no good. I can feel it. Leave him alone and find someone else you can bother.’

She grabbed his hand and started to lead him away. The other four mamono grabbed his other arm, though. He pulled weakly at them without any result.

‘Stop!’ snapped the jinko. ‘We need him. Probably more than you!’

The hellhound snorted. ‘Bitch, please. I’ve held in pent up lust for a year when I talked to a cute one I wanted, but he stopped coming here. There’s no way I’ll let you spoil thing in this. Just let him be.’

He swallowed again and looked at her with gratitude. No one had stood up for him like that. He would do anything to have her notice him. Even if he had to –

The werewolf growled in frustration and swung her fist, hitting him in the ribs. He cried out in pain and tried to squirm away. Their grip was tighter than their assholes, though.

The ogre started pulling up his shirt and tickling him. He gasped and squirmed, giggling a little. Her fingers rubbed his stomach, making him laugh uncontrollably and beg her to stop. She didn’t, but her smile was full of promise. 

The hellhound growled in anger. ‘Leave. Him. ALONE!’

Her shout caused the whole bar to go quiet. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. She didn’t care, though. Her only concern was getting her man out safely. 

The jinko got up from licking his cock. She cracked her knuckles and fingers, ensuring that he was hard and throbbing. She walked around him and raised her fists. 

‘Okay, you’re on,’ she said. ‘Winner takes all!’

She charged at the hellhound and swung a fist at her. The hellhound, however, ducked under it, and then, fast as lightning, directed a kick at her at her midsection. The jinko flew over a few tables and crashed into some empty ones, coughing and clutching her chest. She struggled to get up, and then went limp.

The hellhound laughed and motioned for others with her arms. ‘Bring it on!’

The amazoness looked up. She sighed.

‘I just hope she has a replacement,’ she said, walking forwards.. ‘Be prepared to lose. Forever.’

The amazoness whipped out her broadsword. She started swinging it like a pro, trying to cut the hellhound. It didn’t have any effect them since she started avoiding them with swift little dodges, moving minimally so as not to exert herself. She rolled sideways to avoid a swing, then swiped her legs from under her. She kicked the amazoness through the door of the bar, smiling as she slid across the floor. She ploughed into the wall and stayed there. The hellhound walked over to check on her, but she was out cold. 

The hellhound nodded and walked back. She beckoned to the other two. ‘You can take me on at once. I’m tired of delaying my victory.’

The werewolf and ogre snarled and ran at her, leaving the man alone. They began attacking her at full speed, their paws and hands flying through the air faster than the eye could follow. The hellhound was no exception, though. She dodged and avoided the swings like a pro, and then directed kicks to the pair’s ankles with a handstanding capoeira kick which made them fly up into the air. She leaped through the air at them, and used her elbows to knock them down before they could recover. They crashed to the ground, hitting their heads on the floor, and remained still. The hellhound landed on the floor on her feet. She raised her hands and growled in victory, thumping her tits and placing her hands on her hips.

‘Do you feel better?’ she asked, walking forwards to pat him on the head.

The man nodded, a smile breaking out over his face. He has just wanted this: to be accepted by a dominant woman who could fight better than him.

‘Is your shift over?’ he asked. ‘I owe you a drink. Do you want to come with me?’

The hellhound glanced at her watch. ‘Well, I have a few minutes left, cutie. I’ll just ask the manager to let me go and then we’ll go to my home. Okay?’

He nodded. The hellhound turned around and walked away, her ass swaying with each step. He licked his lips. Such a gorgeous body, and no one to lick it all over. Shame.

He waited for a few minutes, tapping his foot and looking around the bar. The patrons were carrying on as usual, getting drunk and probably horny too. The onis he had met earlier caught his eye and waved at him again, gesturing to the empty chair. He gave them an apologetic look and made the gesture for sleeping. They pouted, but returned to their drinks. He hoped they hadn’t minded too much. They were really cute, even if it was in a savage, wild way. 

‘Ready to go?’

He started. The hellhound was back, and she was smiling at him. She took his hand in her paw, squeezing it gently. 

He nodded, returning her smile. They turned around and walked out of the bar hand in hand, the rest of the mamono staring after them.

 

****************

 

‘So this is your home?’ he asked, walking inside. It wasn’t opulent like a queen’s castle, but it looked very comfortable.

She nodded. ‘You say a man’s castle is his home. I say, a mamono’s home is her sex dungeon. What goes on behind these walls never goes out. Until those inside want it to.’

He felt a little uncomfortable with that description, but let it slide. She had been kind so far, why should he doubt her? He didn’t think he had any reason to. 

The hellhound gestured to one of the couches. ‘Sit, I’ll bring us something.’

She turned around and walked away, presumably to the kitchen. He walked to the couch and sat. He looked around. There were a few paintings of what might be her parents and pictures of bikes and cars. He twiddled his thumbs and started at the ceiling. He had expected all mamono to live in a primitive, savage way, like in caves and forests. He didn't think they even liked normal human homes.

Maybe he had judged them too harshly. He didn’t see why they wouldn’t like normal homes. They were comfy and secure. Living in a tree house didn’t offer much protection.

She didn’t return for several minutes. He waited and waited, finally picking up a coffee table book and flicking through it. Still no one. He started to worry about her. Surely nothing could’ve happened to her, right? He had just met her, and started to care for her. She wouldn’t just leave him hanging. He wrung his hands together.

‘Um …’ he said softly. He didn’t even know her name. What should he say?

‘Are you there?’ he called out. He wasn’t too loud, but loud enough. If she was in proximity, she would hear.

There was no answer. He started panicking. He got up and started walking to the inner rooms of the house.

‘Did you fall down?’ he called out, his voice cracking. ‘Are you there? Please, answer me!’

There was no forthcoming reply.

He jogged through the living room and entered the dining room. There was nobody. He walked through it and noticed a dark room to the left. A lighted room was to the right, which looked like a study. He went to it and stared inside. Nobody.

He jogged to the left one and stepped inside. He called out again and waited. No response. Trembling all over, he walked inside and started groping around for a light switch, feeling the walls and door frame.

Only to be met with a hand clamping on his mouth and yanking him backwards.

His scream was lost in the soft fur covering his mouth. He struggled to no avail. The hands were like steel, and felt very soft. He tried to swing his elbow backwards, but the hands caught his arms and managed to bind them to his sides before squeezing his mouth again. Scared out of his mind, he flailed his legs. His body was lifted up and tossed on a soft surface. A mattress. He wondered why would anyone throw him on a bed. 

‘Sorry,’ whispered a voice. ‘I love the thrill of the hunt. I hope you don’t mind.’

He let out a muffled whimper into the paw covering his face.

‘Oh,’ said the voice. ‘Sorry. I forgot. But don’t scream, please.’

The paws released his face. They pinned him to the bed by his arms. He gasped and squirmed, his natural instincts to be free still working on his body, even though he knew that voice.

‘You!’ he said. ‘Why did you scare me so much? I thought something happened to you! I was so worried!’

‘I’m sorry,’ said the voice, sounding gentler now. ‘I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Just do what I say.’

He hesitated. 

‘Come on, now,’ said the voice. ‘You know I don't mean you any harm. I just want to please you and be pleased by you. Let’s have fun.’

He sighed and nodded, then remembered that she couldn’t see it in the dark. ‘Okay.’

‘Lie down,’ she said.

Her paws pushed him down and laid his head on a pillow. He heard rustling of clothing, and then a contrasting mixture of softness and hardness touching his face.

‘Lick,’ she instructed.

He stuck out his tongue and started lapping away at the object touching his lips. He licked all along it, tasting the slight amount of sweat coming off on his tongue. He moved his head to lap at every inch of whatever she was giving him. Her giggles and moans filled the room.

‘Just like that, dear,’ she said, her paws stroking his scalp. ‘Lick my abs, suck on them.’

He felt his cock grow into a steel bar. He was licking her abs? Those delicious, steely, eight-packs of hers? Those were what he had always fantasised about. He wanted them, needed them so bad. He felt his dick tearing a hole in his pants. He couldn't take it anymore.

‘You can touch them too if you like,’ she said.

She released his arms. He started rubbing his hands all over her abs, feeling her up. His tongue kept working its magic on them. He licked along every crevice, every bulge, and even her belly button. He stuck his tongue into it and pretended to eat it out like it was a pussy. She cried out and shook, the bed moving around as if in an earthquake. She pushed his face and tongue into her stomach, encouraging him to lick her all over and please her.

He did. His tongue roamed all over her, and his saliva covered those prominences on her tummy. He savoured the taste, hoping he could do it forever. He didn’t want to leave or go back to his old, boring, monotonous life. He felt as if he belonged with her now.

‘Okay, that’s enough,’ she said, taking her abs off his face. He lunged out and grabbed them, trying to lick them to completion, and she laughed as his nose kept grazing her navel. ‘Okay, okay, cutie, I know you love these, but I have something equally good for you to service!’

He doubted that. Her abs were the best thing he had ever tasted, and he wanted more. He moaned as she pulled his pants and briefs down to free his cock. She gave a small gasp as she felt how hard he was.

‘Did my abs turn you on that much?’ she whispered, running a claw down his length and making it twitch in anticipation.

‘Y-yes!’ he whimpered, trying to thrust into her paw. He needed release. He hoped she wasn’t teasing him, he would just cum in her fur anyway.

‘All right. you’ll get more of them,’ she said. He could feel her grinning in the darkness instead of seeing it. She patted his cock and started shuffling upwards. ‘Now, let’s see how you taste this, dear.’

She moved upwards, holding his arms down again, and then plopped down on his face. Something soft, warm and with a little gap between was resting on it. He stuck his tongue out and tentatively tasted it. It was sweet, sour and kind of burning, though the effect vanished when he swallowed.

‘Taste me now, dear,’ she said, wiggling her pussy on his face.

He moaned quietly as his dick hardened again. He dove into her pussy, licking and tasting her freely, wildly. His tongue explored her folds, sucked on her labia, pushed into her hole, and even lapped on her taint. Her quivering and running her paws through his hair, telling him to go faster, were all the motivation he needed. He lapped away at every part of her muff, using his tongue on her in as many ways as he knew. He teased her with the tip sometimes, and used the flat of his tongue to lick her entire pussy or a single petal of hers nice and slow. A warm gush of pussy juices covered his mouth and face each time he did. Her cries increased with each lick, each kiss he left on that ebony pussy. She was so delicious and tempting, he had no desire to get out from under her crotch even to breathe. He wanted to please this living goddess until the end of time.

Orgasm was very close for her. She shuddered on top of him and screamed in pleasure each time he licked her to a slow climax, covering her pussy with his spit and getting his tongue coated in her sweet pussy cream. She grabbed his face and began humping it so ferociously it was a wonder he could still breathe or even lick her, but he managed. He was that determined to satisfy her. He wanted her to cream his face and leave her scent all over him. He wanted to lick her clean after every subsequent orgasm she got from his tongue. He just wanted to serve.

She finally cried out in pleasure and started grinding his face really hard. Her hips and ass moved around in circles, covering his face, and her hot, sweet cream exploded out of her pussy on him. He opened his mouth and placed it on her opening, drinking all of her sweet nectar. Some overflowed out of the sides of his mouth. He wiped his face and cheeks, shoving his own fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean. He didn’t stop drinking from her until her cream slowed down to trickles, fluids dripping into his mouth like a faulty tap. He still kept licking her, getting her pussy clean from all the nectar and the mess which it was now. He licked every drop of juices from her petals, her taint, and even explored between her ass cheeks to lick up some stickiness from her tight ring. He licked around and inside her asshole, feeling his cock reaching bursting point, and then stuck his tongue into her wet pussy. He started cleaning every drop of nectar from inside her, his tongue extending so deep into her recesses that she leaned back, threw her head below her neck, and started letting out low, guttural moans of pleasure each time he penetrated her womb. She knew he was the one. Not just for a one-night stand, but the one she wanted to be eating her out forever. She kept rolling and grinding her hips on his face as he cleaned it, his tongue working tirelessly on her. His technique was perfect, and so was he.

When he was done, she hopped off his face, straddling him in the dark. He could feel her pussy grinding against his hard member now, droplets of precum escaping it. She started moving her hips up and down, moaning each time his cock brushed against her hard clit. 

‘You were really good, darling,’ she whispered. He felt his member pulse again as her pussy poured out even more juices over him. He shivered, wanting nothing more than to enter her and fuck her so hard her womb would scream his name. She started rubbing the tip of his cock against her slit, then began pushing it into her. His tip pierced her, and she slowly fed his length inside her.

‘You were just wonderful,’ she sighed. ‘I couldn’t have gotten a better licking. But then, I wouldn’t know since I’m a virgin like you. Now, let’s get to know each other properly.’

He felt his cock respond to her words by growing a little and throb with need, the heat coming off it matching with the warmth of her pussy as she inserted half his length into her. She kept pushing herself down, getting his whole schlong inside her. She gasped as he hilted himself inside her. She rocked her hips back and forth a little, feeling him inside and adjusting to his cock. She moaned as she started lifting herself, his cock coming out of her slowly.

‘Relax, dear husband,’ she gasped, her hips slamming back down on him as she began riding him. ‘We have this night and all our lives to make several babies. This will be one night to start with, that’s all.’

He moaned and bit his lip as his new waifu started slamming herself up and down on him, the tightness of her pussy already bringing him to the verge of an orgasm. He started thrusting himself upwards, his moans increasing in volume as he grew closer and closer to cumming deep inside her.

This woman had given him a helping hand in fighting off those predators, as well as in showing him how tasty she was. The least he could do now was do his bit in giving her lots and lots of babies. Adorable little hellpups who would cover the bed like little fluff balls.

He closed his eyes and kept thrusting and hilting himself into his waifu, his climax erupting from his dick within about a minute of sex. She didn’t stop riding him, though, and her pussy started squeezing and clenching around him, bringing him to full hardness again and preparing him for another, bigger climax. He cried out as he felt her pussy give a particularly strong tremor and start milking his cock again, her tail swishing against his chest. It felt so fluffy and good.

He had found his woman. She was not human and he was not destined to fall in love with a human, but a muscular goddess who was his helping hand.

It was perfect.

It was all he needed.

He wanted her like he had never wanted anyone, even those knights. As he reached a second orgasm inside the hellhound, and her pussy prepared him for round three, his eyes closed in bliss as he imagined the jealousy and envy of every knight bitch who had turned him down. He wondered if he should go back to the Order town and challenge all of them to multi-combat. The winner would conquer the city and remove the religion of the Order. It was all shit anyway.

They stood no chance against a hellspawn of his waifu’s calibre.


End file.
